Never Go To Italy!
by CheyandLisaStories
Summary: When Bella and Alice arrive in Italy to find Edward, Bella gets kidnapped by Death Eaters, and one Death Eater in particular... Bella, Draco, & Edward love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight & Harry Potter crossover

**Title**: Never Go To Italy!

**Summary**: When Bella and Alice arrive in Italy to find Edward, Bella gets kidnapped by Death Eaters. Bella, Draco, Edward love triangle.

**Disclaimer**: We **DO NOT** own Twilight, the characters in it, OR Harry Potter and the characters in it.

**Prologue:**

_Galileo Galilei Airport_

_Bella's Point of View_

We arrived through the gate in Galileo Galilei Airport, and I noticed all the signs were in Italian and then in English. We walked through the crowded airport and the speakers over the intercom seemed to sound extremely loud and in Italian, then in English. Alice and I didn't pack, so that means no bags. We headed through the doors that opened automatically. Alice stopped.

"I'm going to be right back, stay right here. I don't need to lose you right now." Alice said in a serious tone. Then she turned and left, leaving me in front of the overly crowded airport.

I stood there and thought. I thought about what the Volturi would do when they found him. Just like in the plane I thought back to when we were in the meadow. His shimmering skin… People won't forget, and that's what Edward wants. If he thinks he can't live without me-I already know I can't live without him.

About 2 minutes went by of me being deep in thought when I came back to reality. I know this isn't like Alice to take this long, I started to worry. I know it's strange to worry for Alice seeing as she's a vampire and she can take care of herself but I'm still going to worry anyways. I care for Alice and the other Cullen's and I always will. Then I thought to Edward again, she's taking too long and we need to hurry.

I noticed in all this time I hadn't have gone to the bathroom, and I really needed to go. I saw a sign that I knew was the bathrooms because it had the picture of the girl in a dress. I debated: what if Alice came back while I was in the bathroom? I decided to take the risk, I really needed to go.

I headed over towards the door, and walked in. It was deserted, how odd. Was there a sign I missed or something? Too late now-I was already in here.

I headed towards the stall but me being my clumsy self; I slipped and fell in a puddle of water first.

"Ow," I muttered, and tried to get back to my feet, noticing just barely from a black shadow pass by me in the reflection of the mirror, I turned to look.

There was a red flash of light, shouts of some sort of other language, and that's all I could remember; before I blacked out...

**Chapter 1:**

_Draco's Point of View_

We arrived a little after midnight, back to the Malfoy manor with the girl still completely knocked out. She's been muttering nonsense, about some boy named Edward in her sleep. But knowing how drop dead fine this girl was, I wasn't thick enough to believe it wasn't her boyfriend she was talking about. I finally had time for myself, after such a long trip from Italia back to London. I barely had time for myself now, not that I really was alone; the girl was soundly sleeping next to me. Watching the fire, in the living room, while the rest of the Death Eaters were talking amongst themselves in the common room upstairs.

Voldemort should be arriving soon, I dreaded thinking about it. I sat on a loveseat, with the girl on her back lying down; I stroked her long, brunette hair, absentmindedly. I was mesmerized by her appearance, but not only that. Her vulnerability, her ignorance to our world, and utmost power that she contains, yet is completely oblivious to it.

Just as I was getting lost in her features, I was snapped back into attention, when the front door opened and slammed shut. All the death eaters awoke from they're conversation. Bellatrix had a sly grin on her face, when she saw me hovering over Bella like a sick little puppy. The witch had given her a full blast of the stupefy charm back at the airport, and was glad to say, that she pleased her 'master'.

Who walked in, none other than Lucius Malfoy, my father. I had to admit, I hated calling him that. He was the one to blame, pushing me into this, and the dark side. Alongside him was my mother, Narcrissa (days I wonder why she hasn't left him yet, over fear, I presume?). He wore a scorn like his usual days, and locked eyes with me, he shook his head disapprovingly, and then he spoke to them all. "Death Eater meeting." he made sure he looked straight at me, "Leave the girl."

_Bella's Point of View_

I woke with a jolt of fear, and worry. I didn't know where I was, or what to think, all I knew is that this was no plane, flying back to Forks. I looked around, seeing the dark room was empty, only a few embers in the fire, and hushed voices coming from upstairs. I tried and failed to stand up, for there was a cutting pain in the back of my head.

Ugh, I thought, Blood. As I wiped my stained hand on my pant leg, I started to feel a panic attack coming on. Where was I? Where were Edward, and Alice? I was doomed; I was going to die over a loss of blood. My heart pounded in my ears, and then I heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs. I fell back onto the couch, playing like I was still asleep, the person, I felt, was already above me, waiting till I stopped this charade. I peeked, a sure a enough, a handsome, blonde grey-eyed, all covered in black, teenage boy was standing there with a daring sneer.

"Great, you woke up." he said, a British accent mingling in his voice. I gasped a bit, "W-Where am I?" I managed to say, my voice was hoarse, like I hadn't used it in days. He laughed without humor, but didn't answer me, he noticed the blood on my leg that wasn't there before, then I guess he saw the gash on my head. "You really need to get that checked out." he said, he reached for inside his jacket. Maybe he was pulling out a gun? Oh my god, what if he was going to shoot me dead? I covered my face, just in case.

But he didn't pull out a weapon, well; maybe it was, because it was a long wooden stick, like a wand?

"This won't hurt, I promise." Yes, because I was just going to believe a guy that I just met, in a place I have no idea where I'm at, and have a blood pouring out of my head. Sure, why not? He put the tip of the wand and mumbled something in a different language, I guessed. And suddenly, my head didn't hurt anymore, I put a finger to where the cut used to be, and there was no blood, no cut.

"How did you do that?" I asked astonished, "Magic." he whispered and then chuckled, I didn't know if he was kidding or not. Or if this was a dream or not, half the time I spent with Edward I believed it was all a dream, that he was a vampire. Maybe this kid was a vampire too? But he couldn't be, he didn't have those bright scarlet eyes, or golden eyes, he didn't seem to thirst my blood, and not to mention the whole voodoo he did on my head (I don't think vampires can do that). He was definitely not a vampire, I concluded.

But he was definitely not human, either.

"Well come on then." he said, exasperated, offering his hand, to let me stand up. "You haven't even answered my question, why should I go off with some creeper that I don't even know that just "magically" fixed my cracked skull." I gasped, "Because I said so." he said darkly, and yanked me up either way, he forced me up the stairs, with the wand prodding the small of my back. Hey, it may not be a gun, but it sure was a weapon. With the same language he opened a big wooden door, that was obviously locked, it opened and inside was a long dinner table, like the Voltori had and on either sides were people wearing all black and hoods. "Draco, nice of you to join us." came a hiss from the far end. I couldn't help it, I yelped out.

It was a human, I guessed, or a mutant, but its face, it was horrid! He had no nose, just two slits, bald, blue, like a snake. Not to mention, a snake that was crawling around next to it. "The girl." he hissed/ordered. The blonde, or as it called him, 'Draco', pushed me forward. "Hello, my dear." I gulped in fear.

**A/N**: So that would be the prologue and first chapter! Prologue was by me Cheyenne and the first chapter was by Lisandra. Reviews are nice… ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to every single one of our first 3 reviewers and everyone who added this story to they're favorite list thingy ! You're totally awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. :(**

**Chapter 2: Why Did She Have To Go To The Bathroom At A Time Like This!**

_Alice's POV_-

"Hey! Yeah voi! Bella macchina ..." I said admiring the, sleek yellow Phorse some old rich Italian man was driving, "Ti dispiace se ho uno sguardo da vicino?"

I was in the parking lot of the airport when I found this old fellow. He nodded. "È possibile ottenere in baby, se volete ..." He replied taking in my vampire beauty. I smiled my sweetest smile and got in the passenger side door.

He looked shocked at first and started to say something when I cut him off by pinched his pressure point tightly and knocked him out. I checked his pulse. _Still alive_. Good job.

I got out of the car and went to his side so fast the human eye couldn't see. I threw the unconscious Italian man over my shoulder and ran through the parking lot at top speed and set him down in some bushes. I'm sure he'll be comfortable for a while- I hope. I ran back to the Phorse the keys still in the admission and turned it on. I drove to the front doors where I left Bella.

She wasn't there. Didn't she hear me when I said to stay there? Now I have to go and hunt her down... Wonderful the more time we waste here-the less time we have to save... I don't want to even think about it. I pulled into the fire lane not caring about the stares I got from people and got out and made my way to find Bella.

I could easily find her scent out of other-because there is no other scent like hers to be completely honest. I headed in the direction that her scent went-which was towards the bathroom. Great, she decided to go to the bathroom at a time like this. Wonderful, really.

I walked in and the scent stopped. Just vanished into thin air. This is so odd, what's going on? We don't have time for this! Irritation spread threw me quickly.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

I contemplated where she could have gone… What if she's gotten kidnapped? I can't just leave here without her! I can't go find Edward and he reads my mind and sees that she's disappeared. I know for a fact he'll just think I'm lying. He won't believe me that she's still alive and but missing. This is my only hope now. If I find him and show him how she's alive but missing he won't hurt himself. It will be his obsession to bring her back to safety. I should have never left her alone! I can come back for her later, Edward needs me-actually he needs her, I don't know how I'm going to show him Bella's really alive. Then I had a vision.

Black cloaks, everywhere. People in black cloaks all surrounding a table. Fear spread through my cold body.

I shivered.

Then just like that the vision was gone. Could that vision be where Bella is? I don't have time to find out-I have to go save my brother. I knew I should have stayed and searched for her-but what else could I do? Her scent is gone- Edward could help right about now!

I ran out of the bathroom and back to the car. I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. I drove almost 100 miles an hour.

I was finally here. Volterra. Disgust, anger, adrenaline all flowed through my body. I needed to find Edward. Now. No time to waste...

I drove through the crowded streets of the city and found somewhere to park. I got out at inhuman speed and slammed the door shut. I walked down an alley way and out into another street. In my vision about Edward he was under the clock tower. I ran through the crowd of people all in red. I couldn't remember why though. I didn't care enough to know.

"Sapete dove la torre dell'orologio è?" I asked an old lady who looked like she knew this place very well... She pointed, in front of her. I nodded and ran. I picked up his scent. I know where I'm going now. I ran shoving through the people and I broke free. I ran through a fountain but I didn't care how wet I got; I didn't care how many people where watching now. I ran through another crowd following his scent. There he was. I could see him now.

"EDWARD! STOP RIGHT NOW SHES ALIVE!" I ran so fast, but tried to keep my running at human speed which was very hard to do. He was looking at the sky his eyes unfocused. His hands working their way down his shirt button by button trying to expose himself. Not if I had anything to say about it.

I tackled him with all my strength and knocked him back through the door he was coming out of. He seemed unfazed. We landed on the ground. I pinned him down now by his wrists.

"Edward, stop it! You have to listen to me, right now. Bella. Is. Alive. I brought her here with me. I left her alone for one second and now she's missing. I followed her scent and it just vanished into thin air! I have no idea where she's gone. The only thing I can possibly muster up is that somebody took her. If you don't believe me read my mind. Now is not the time to go and try and kill yourself!"

"I don't believe you..." He whispered his stair glossy, off in space somewhere.

"Well believe me because it's true, I don't know where she's gone. We have to find her!" I said.

I flashed everything that's happened in the past 2 days in my mind. The airport, Bella with me in the plane. Everything, even my most recent vision with the scary dark cloaks.

He sat up and pushed me off of him-I protested because I wasn't sure if he was still suicidal or not. "I will search the globe for her." He said simply. "Whoever took her is going to pay."

_Bella's POV_

I was scared, borderline terrified. This snake-looking, hissing, freak was eyeing and prodding at me, in which I had no control over to stop him from so.

"Well then." he finally finished and looked up to 'Draco' who was awkwardly standing next to another long, blonde haired man, that resembled him, a father, I presumed. "Away with her." he waved an impatient hand and sat back down to the table at his end, petting that beast he called a pet.

"Away with me?" I yelped, I was in a room filled with these scary looking people that belonged in a cult and now they just put away with me? What kind of nut house is this? I looked hopelessly from the snake man to Draco, hoping somebody to save me. I wanted Edward to come and rescue me like he did with James. But it was too late, Edward was probably revealing himself, and Alice was probably running around the airport like a mad man ready to jump on my neck and strangle me to death. Yeah, along those lines, probably. Draco, with a fierce look in his soulless eyes dragged me away, but not back downstairs. He led me down a vacant hall, for a moment there I expected him to rape or kill me and then slash the rest of my body and discard it in the ocean, but no. That was just my imagination running loose again.

Taking a shaky breathe, I dared a look up at him. His eyes were narrowed in anger, his 'wand' put away inside his black jacket.

"Don't even think about it." he said through clenched teeth,

"What do you mean?" he gave me a bored look.

"Try and make a run for it." I rolled my eyes and kept my face forward as we kept walking, with his hand tight on my forearm, "I'm not that stupid." I muttered.

"Shut up." he snapped and I kept my mouth closed till we got to a white door, with a gold knob. He turned it and shoved me inside.

"Your room." he said, no emotion in his voice, he resembled Jake if you thought about it.

"Aren't going to answer any of my questions?" I pled.

"No." and he slammed the door behind him. The click from the other side informed me it was locked, so much for my luck.

_Draco's POV-_

She seemed so fragile, and weak. I knew it was rude, and a bad first impression, but it is what it is. Yet, the he way looked her over, like she was a prize to be won, it sickened me. Yeah, sure, I know she was powerful and a lot to gain, but he seemed so needy of her. Like she was a toy, and when he's threw with her (just like all the people he's used in the past to get his way) he'll throw her in the garbage.

I slammed the door and fled back to the living room downstairs, the rest of the death eaters were already on their way, probably running some errands and killing a few muggleborns along the way. I cursed myself for ever going along with this. Potter was right, I was a coward. That's all I've ever done, when something's too hard, I'd run away.

Maybe it's this girl, maybe it's this girls power, but whatever it is. It sending me on a one way trip back to memory lane and some crap soul searching and I'm not liking it.

_Bella's POV_-

Edward, where are you when I need you? I sighed and slumped down into the silk, green comforter in a four poster bed. There was also doors to a balcony (which were locked) a walk-in closet, with only my few shirts I took when Alice reappeared in Forks, inside; a huge bath and shower, and surrounded almost every inch of spare wall was a poster or crest of some sort of team or something called 'Slytherin'.

I didn't even know what I was doing here. What was I doing here? I shouldn't have gone to the bathroom. I should've stayed, right. Where. I. Was. Like Alice had told me. But I had to be stupid. Stupid, Stupid Bella. Now I wouldn't see Edward ever again, because he's probably lying on the floor in front of the Voltori, dead.

**Few Days Later**

As I expected, I was still stuck here, in my room, after 3 days. The 'Death Eaters', as Draco explained to me, slipped food scraps under the door, as I were an animal, yet I scraped them up quickly and gobbled it up.

But not only that, I've been out and about (only by Draco's permission) at the manor. Draco Malfoy, as he's told me, this is his family's manor, and that they were Death Eaters. I'd ask him a lot of questions that seem to irritate him, but he still answered.

"What are you guys anyway? Are you guys vampires or something?" I asked him one free evening, while his family and other death eaters ran some errands. We were walking along his lush garden, with blooming flowers, and fountains at each corner.

"Were wizards." he didn't look at me, "I'm a wizard. We can do spells and stuff…" he trailed off.

"Why am I here?" I dared to ask him.

"You're our shield. Our secret weapon." he didn't elaborate, and for once, I didn't want him to.

So now, again, I was locked up in my room, wondering where in the hell Edward and Alice and the other Cullen's were, to kidnap me back. I could really go for reading my Romeo and Julliet book than open the scary 'Monster book of Monsters' again, like I had the first night and regretted it when it bit my hand almost right off (I had tucked under a chest).

A knock on the door, snapped me out of my morbid thoughts and had me focusing on the opening underneath my door. But no food had came, the door opened wide. Levitating in thin air was a platter full of food for a king. Behind the platters of deliciousness came, none other than Draco, wand in hand, a grinning up turned face (never seen that one before).

"I stole it from the death eater meeting, dig in."

And that, I did.

Not only a few minutes into my animal-like devouring of the food floating above me, Draco spoke up again. "You'll be needing your strength, you're going to Hogwarts." I didn't know what in the world he was talking about, but I knew it wasn't good-nothing good came of Draco, and I found that out the first day I even met him.

**A/N**: So this was actually chapters 2 & 3 that I mixed together to make longer! Lisa and I wrote this chapter together! She wrote the Draco and Bella parts! Tell her how amazing it is! Because it is, I think... Love you Lisa! So the part where Alice saves Edward from exposing self, well, to be honest I did not like at all. lol. I wrote it and I think I did horrid. I couldn't quite remember what happened in New Moon so I kept on referring back to it! Btw, I'm lazy and it doesn't really fit in with the story so I'm not putting anything about the Volturi in this story! You know, all the drama when Edward tries to expose himself, yep none of that stuff! I wouldn't even know where to begin…! Oh and in the beginning, Alice is talking in Italian because they're in Italy! I was writing and I'm like 'Hey you know, since they're Italy… Maybe she should talk in Italian!' So I went on Google translate and yep! I'll translate it here:

"_Hey! Yeah you! Nice car ..." I said admiring the, sleek yellow Phorse some old rich Italian man was driving, "Do you mind if I have a closer look?"_

_I was in the parking lot of the airport when I found this old fellow. He nodded. "You can get in baby, if you want..." He replied taking in my vampire beauty. I smiled my sweetest smile and got in the passenger side door._

When Alice is heading to save Edward:

"_Do you know where the clock tower is?" I asked an old lady who looked like she knew this place very well..._

Yeah I know... OH! One more thing, the pressure point thing… You know where Alice knocked out the old guy without actually hurting him… Well I used to watch Zoey 101, and one of the chicks did that to someone and I didn't know if it was actually possible but I decided to put it in anyways because I thought it was cool! Lol. So, sorry for this A/N being extremely long… anyways go and review, please! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Edwards Point of View_

"I know someone who can help." Carlisle said hopefully into the phone. "This maybe a longshot, but, I know for a fact that we are not dealing with vampires, even ones as powerful as the Volturi."

"Who can help?" I say into the phone.

Alice and I are at some hotel near the airport where Bella disappeared. Alice is sitting on one of the two beds in the bedroom, while I pace back and forth talking to Carlisle.

"Well, I can't be certain, but I think this is the work of somebody who is powerful enough to make her scent just vanish... a wizard. And the person who can help is my longtime friend Dumbledore."

I let it sink in. Wizards. That's just not real. Not real. They're not real. Well, I'm a vampire and can read people's minds… But I still can't believe this. How can this be true? What do they want with Bella? This is all my fault! I'm such a fool! Why did I have to try and kill myself, only if I had known! Now Bella's missing, possibly due to wizards!

"And this Dumbledore person, he's a wizard?" I say not quite believing.

"Yes, we met a very long time ago. He is the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England."

"Okay, so if this is wizards than how on Earth is this guy going to help us?" I said in an irritated voice.

"Dumbledore is very wise. If this was wizards who took her, he'd probably know who." He said in a calm voice.

So it was set, we were going to Hogwarts, on our search to find Bella. This is our only lead. Wizards. I still couldn't believe it.

Now Carlisle is on a plane to London, where we'll meet up to go to a train station that will take us to the 'Hogwarts'. Alice and I are leaving on a plane first thing in the morning.

We arrive at the airport in London, and we wait. Sooner or later Carlisle is set to arrive and take us to this train station. Alice and I stop at a little café right outside the airport and wait for Carlisle.

All I can think is if she's okay. What's happening to her… God, I'm so stupid! I can't help but think this is my entire fault! What will happen if we do find her though? Will everything go back to normal? It can't ever be normal again, because I left. We broke up because I thought I'd save her. And then I hear she's dead and I try to kill myself, and she's not actually dead, and then she gets kidnapped!

I'm lost in my own train of thought when Alice interrupts.

"I see Carlisle, right over there."

I look over and see him. Even though he's a vampire, you can tell all this stress with Bella missing and me trying to kill myself has definitely gotten to him. I sigh in relief, one step closer to bringing her back to safety.

We cross the street and meet up with him. He's by himself because he thought it was best if it was just the three of us going into this place.

"So what's the plan Carlisle?" Alice asks.

Carlisle said the plan is quite simple. All we have to do is go to Kings Cross Station and wait. He believes this Dumbledore guy will know we're coming.

The train station was extremely crowded when we arrived. Shouting and confusion filled the air. Carlisle looked intent on finding the Dumbledore man. I'm guessing he found him; he stopped his searching when an old man with a long gray beard and long gray hair to match approached us.

"Hello, my old friend, Carlisle." The old man greeted.

"Albus." Carlisle replied politely.

"This must be Edward, Alice. Nice to meet you." He said with a wise smile while shaking our hands. "I understand you have a problem, Edward. Your… friend, Isabelle is it? Yes, and you believe the cause is Wizards?"

Carlisle spoke up. "Yes, from my extent knowledge that I have gathered about Wizards, I know scents just don't disappear like that, and that's why we're here."

"Yes I understand, Carlisle," Dumbledore said, "If you'll each now put your hands on my arms and we can apart to my office so we can discuss this situation more comfortably."

It's an absolute rush aparting. The world mixed together. It's like being sucked into a black hole of time and space. Next thing we knew we're standing in the middle of Dumbledore's office. I drop to my knees along with Alice. We're vampires and even that knocked the breath out of me. Even Carlisle has his hands on his knees trying to stand up right.

I notice Dumbledore's office is rather nice. It's very large and there are bookshelves everywhere; rows and rows of books. How one can sit and read each one escapes me. This guy is a Wizard so there have been weirder things.

He takes a seat at his desk and motions us to sit at the chairs in front of his huge Headmasters desk. We all take our own seat, except me.

"So…" Alice says. "That was fun..." Taking her seat. I'm still on my knees.

"It was wasn't it?" He said. "Aparting is an uncomfortable way to travel but most decidedly affective. You see, today is a very busy day for the Headmaster like me; it's the first day back from Holiday for the students. I decided that it's perfect for our situation. You understand right Edward?"

"Yes sir," I say uncertain of what to do next. Dumbledore once again motions for me to sit across from him and I don't refuse. "So how are you going to help us find… h-er?"

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me that, Edward. I'm just an old man."

Carlisle chuckled and spoke, "Albus, we just thought that if it was a Wizard or any other magical creature that took Bella, that you'd possibly know who. Who's evil enough to kidnap her?"

Dumbledore sighed, "He who must not be named and his followers." I blink in amazement. What would this nameless man and his followers want with my Bella? "But now's not the time to discuss such a thing. I'd like to think you'd guys would like a comfortable stay while visiting. Only the best for old and new friends. Hagrid will show you to your cottage." Wait, what? We need to discuss this now! Apparently Dumbledore saw my bewildered expression. "Don't worry, if I hear anything I'll let you know. I will ask around, but you guys have been traveling and such. Surely you must need time to take a breather and think things through." I shook my head faster than I could control it.

"Edward, son, you need to listen to him." Carlisle said.

I glared at Dumbledore, outraged. He noticed but ignored it. "You guys can hunt in the forbidden forest… however I'd be careful. You never know what lurks in the dark."

Carlisle nodded.

With that, an extremely tall man with a beard came in to Dumbledore's office. I'm guessing Hagrid. "Hello, I'm Hagrid, nice to meet you." The tall man said. Carlisle stood up and greeted him.

"Hello Hagrid, I'm Carlisle, and these are my children, Alice and Edward." The tall man waved at us.

"Well we better be going, I'll show you guys were you'll be staying. You know, first years to attend to."

I looked from Dumbledore to Hagrid in disbelief. I can't believe this Dumbledore man is… procrastinating. But I really can't be that mad at him. He really is trying to help. I sigh and follow this Hagrid man out.

_Bella's Point Of View_

It was one hell of a trip, that's all I knew. We were riding (or to be more practical, flying) in a carriage to some train station. Or at least that's what Draco had told me before. I saw him change into this green and black cloak/robe over his usual black outfit before we got to this so called station.

Getting off soundlessly, I looked up to read the sign that read: "King's Cross Train Station". I recognized the name from a textbook of some subject; it was the busiest train station in London, that's it!

"We're in London!" I alleged excitedly at Draco who was wearing his same, cold demeanor.

"No shit, Sherlock. No one told me you were this thick." he muttered forebodingly.

Well considering you kidnapped me and didn't tell me ANYTHING, I think it's obvious for me to be in the dark I thought miserably.

"Where are we going?" I asked, catching up to Draco as he hustled inside the hectic station. He had gotten a trolley from who knows where and was stacking his trunks and mine on top of each other. He hadn't acknowledged my question and kept walking, completely oblivious to me.

He had reached two barriers, 9 & 10. He looked from side to side, and turned 360 making him look totally guilty of something.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, holding onto the trolley for dear life as people took longing looks at Draco.

"Shut up, won't you?" he snapped.

"Ugh!" I stomped my shoe in agitation. "Okay. Now, make a run into that barrier between 9 and 10. Do it quickly!" he said after inspecting for about 5 minutes.

"What? No! I'll give myself a bloody nose!" What in the world has gone on with Draco? Has he lost his mind? Not that I haven't considered that before I knew him.

"Just do it!" he urged shoved me a little with the trolley. I didn't make a move, so he just pushed me aside from taking hold of the trolley handles, and ran..and ran..and..then he was gone? He went through the wall! A solid brick wall!

Before I could get any more suspicious stares from these people I jogged and then ran right thru. Materializing on to another barrier. I looked up to read it: 9 3/4. I saw Draco leaning casually against the trolley with a smirk on his face.

"Wasn't that hard, was it?" I rolled my eyes while he laughed.

"Shut up." but I couldn't help but laugh along with him...

_Harry Potter's Point of View_

The last person I wanted to see in my return trip back to Hogwarts, my home, was my arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. He wore that cocky smirk , laughing with a girl I've never seen before, whilst passing by. He didn't even recognize me he was so caught up in whatever they were laughing at.

I walked side by side with my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They all stared wide eyed at Draco's care free attitude.

"What's with him? And who's the bloody hot chick?" Ron said as we left their ear shot.

I couldn't help glancing back at the mysterious girl. She definitely looked like a muggle, but what muggle would be interacting with a Malfoy? I had to keep an eye on this girl, even if she was a little attractive, anything and anyone who works with a Malfoy (especially Draco Malfoy) is obviously dangerous. No matter how hot she looks.

_Draco Malfoy's Point of View_

The look on that Mudblood's and Weaslebee's face, and especially that Potter, was priceless. If only this good for nothing muggle had a camera I would've taken a picture since it lasted longer. I herded her on to the Hogwarts Express as I looked from each compartment for any sight of Pansy, my long-time girlfriend and Blaise, friend of the family.

Bella kept close behind, she seemed terrified of this whole prospect of magic. It was hard not to laugh at her reaction to everything here. And to think, her precious boyfriend is a vampire, yet she seems like a lost puppy.

A really hot lost puppy, Draco-something whispered to me in the back of my mind. I could feel the heat in my cheeks burning red. I tried to keep away from Bella's sight, and then I saw her.

"Pansy!" I called, she looked up in surprise and rose to her feet.

"Drakey! Not one owl I've gotten from you this year! Care to explain?" she meant to sound exasperated but couldn't help but grin. "Busy." I said through clenched teeth as she pressed against me in a cold hug. I could feel Bella's eyes boring into the back of my skull.

_Bella's Point of View_

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as this ugly pug face looking girl invaded Draco's personal space. Maybe it was seeing the happiness; I remember having that bliss before Edward left and then-

I didn't want to take a trip down memory lane. It just wasn't in the cards for me right now. I had to find out where I was going, why, and most importantly how to get back to Edwards arms and Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. I didn't have plan, but I was hoping for the rest of the train ride to make one up.

"Oh, um...This is Bella, Bella Swan. She's a.. cousin." Draco tried to swarm up an idea as he introduced me to his friends. "And this Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend. And Blaise, another friend." I nodded, not really caring to be pleasent right at the moment.

"Sit down. Hogwarts is hours away, and I would love to get to know your cousin more, Draco." I felt hidden anger beneath her words, she didn't like me, and frankly, I didn't care for her ugly face either. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" She began to interrogate me as I slid into the free spot next to Blaise, as Draco sat in front of me, facing me with a hard expression.

"Um.." I couldn't get the words out.

"Yes. She's been homeschooled by her parents." Draco answered for me. I sighed in relief and yet, Pansy went on.

"Oh really! So. What house do you want to be sorted in? Slytherin's the best house of course. And your wand! Pull out your wand. Has no one ever told you how hideous you look with those muggle clothes?" How did this girl even get a breathe in? I didn't even understand half of what she said. Muggle? Slytherin? Houses? Wand? I was feeling quite faint.

But as he did before, Draco replied for me; "She doesn't know anything about the houses, Pansy. Like I told you before she was homeschooled. She was also not allowed to use magic around the house so she doesn't have a wand. She lived in a very strict household, so stop bugging her." Pansy looked at the ut-most shocked.

"Well.."

Well we're going to have a very long train ride...

**Arriving at Hogwarts**

"You'll have to go on the boats with the rest of the first years to get sorted.." Draco explained, carrying out the trunks and luggage from the train that now stopped at its station. He had tried to explain to me as much as possible in the limited time until we got here, it was close to midnight when we did. "Ok. Just follow that big giant oaf. I'll deal with all your school supplies. Besides, Dumbledore would want to speak to you." he was shuffled off by a rally of students with different color cloaks and robes.

As I was told, I followed a hairy big man that stood out in the crowd. "Um, excuse me." I tapped his arm, for that's as far as I reached. He looked down, a great tangled beard covered half of his face. "First years this way." He said in a hoarse voice.

I was collected onto a small boat with three other kids that were around the age of 11 and 12. I felt ridiculous. But before I could even get a word of complaint out, I saw the most marvelous castle that I could only see on television or fairy tale books. It was made of stone and had about a dozen towers and all of this settled onto a rock cliff. Surrounding it, where the boats floated, was a black, never ending pit of a lake.

"Woah." I said in unison with other kids. The moon was full and I couldn't help but think of Jake. I wonder how he thought about me being kidnapped and everything. Knowing Alice, she probably didn't inform him and is most likely running around Forks in his werewolf form. And thinking about Jake let me to think about Edward, and that was a never good thought...

I tried to side track my thoughts to be more pleasant. I didn't know how being kidnapped and placed this school of wizards and witches gave me a boost in my mood, but it did. Draco had told me about the houses and classes and magic when Pansy left with her other friends. It was all quite interesting, but I couldn't get it passed my hard head. How could all of this be real and Edward not have told me? In some ways, it hurts, but then I think logically and rationalize that he was perhaps as clueless as I was.

Entering the castle and walking up these granite steps made me feel like a princess (a very tall, much older princess next to this children, but all the same). We entered this grand hall where set up were four tables with a feast prepared, we were asked by a teacher to form a straight line and I felt like a small child again.

Name after name was announced and placed into 4 different houses, just as Draco told me. From the crowd of students in the fourth table, the Slytherin, green and silver table, I saw him grinning and waving at me. What's gotten into him?

"Swan, Isabella." I snapped my head up as my name was called, I slowly made my way up to the podium where a stingy hat was placed lightly on my head. The whole time I felt like barfing at all these eyes staring at me, I wasn't even a witch!

"Smart, but not too smart. Quite shy and antisocial. Tends to be sneaky and stubborn. Brave in more ways than one.." the hat spoke into my ear, I wouldn't dare throw the ragged thing off but I was close to it. Draco didn't tell me anything about this! I caught his eye in the crowd as he laughed at my deer-in-headlights look. "Too bad you aren't a witch my dear. But power, oh power, you possess. Just not yet.." It's like the thing could read my mind. Why does everybody now i have power? As much power as a dog, I think.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted and the hat was off. I could breathe a little bit more now that it was. I headed for the red and orange decorated table, but before I did, I caught sight of the deadly glare Draco had shot me with.

**A/N**: So what do you think? Do you like it? I made it very long because we haven't posted in a while… Sorry about that! Please review. (:


End file.
